


Santa Jr.

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't who he pretends to be. Actually, he's the son of Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Jr.

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Tony has a nice family in this fic and his Mom is alive.

Santa Jr.

Anthony DiNozzo Junior loved the Christmas season. He loved the lights, the decorations, the smiles on people's faces and the kindness of strangers around this time. He had almost always had the week before and after Christmas off work to be with his family at the North Pole. The only time that he didn't was when he was a rookie and when he moved to other states and especially the first year at NCIS. He loved helping out his family during Christmas. He knew it wasn't much since it was essentially almost done, but he loved it anyways. Once in a while he had went with his father to deliver presents and it was fun. He often wondered what his teammates and Gibbs would say if they found out that he was actually Santa Jr. and was magical. He never told anybody who he really was. He wore a mask that fooled everyone and that's the way he liked it.

He watched as the first flakes of snowfall from the clouds above and he smiled as he made his way towards the stores to buy his last present for everyone. He had already gotten presents for McGee, Ziva, Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy, Gibbs and all he needed was Abby's present and he knew what he wanted to get her. Finally he was done with his shopping and all he needed was to get home and wrap his presents. Although he knew that he could use his magic to wrap the presents, but he liked to do it himself. He took out the wrapping paper out of the hall closet, got the ribbons, scissors, tape and tags. He wrapped each one and then put the tags on them after he had written on them. He put them under the tree, so that he could take them in tomorrow.

The next day he whistled a Christmas carol as he made his way towards his chair and put the presents he brought with him and put them on each desk. He then turned on the computer and put his backpack near his desk and got up again. He needed to deliver Jimmy, Ducky and Abby's presents too. He sat Abby's on her worktable and took the other two left to Autopsy where he put them down on the desk then went back to the bullpen.

Gibbs was already there and waiting for the others to get in too.

"Morning DiNozzo."

"Morning, Gibbs."

"I signed your leave papers."

"Thank you." He grinned and sat down to begin his workday. He watched as his teammates came in and look at their presents. They told him that they would open them later. A minute later a call came in and a case came in. They each grabbed their gear and made their way towards the car.

A week later they had finished their case and did their reports and turned them in. Tony said goodbye to the team and told them Merry Christmas and made his way towards the elevator. He made his way home and changed into comfortable clothes and packed his bag and then after that he disappeared.

He reappeared in his old bedroom he had when he was growing up in the North Pole. He put his clothes away and them made his way to the doorway and stepped out into the hallway. His Mom and Dad were in the toy workshop where all the elves were getting ready for Christmas.

"Mom and Dad."

"Tony, it's so good to see you, son." His parents said as they hugged him. Later that day he would help bake cookies for his father and the elves, but right now he watched the elves work making the finishing touches that they needed to do. He then got up and went to the reindeers stall. He loved petting and talking to the reindeer. He often helped with feeding them and brushing them. He stopped, petted and talked to each one. After he was done he went back inside and washed his hands and found his Mom in the kitchen. He helped with the cookies and when they were done he put them on the cooling sheets. They also made hot chocolate and when the other cookies were cooled and put on the plates he helped carry them out and into the workshop.

The workshop had Christmas lights twinkling around the whole wall with bits of green fir wreaths around too. He watched as the elves stopped working and make their way towards the cookies and hot chocolate. They talked and ate while they took their break. Even his parents also ate and drank.

"It's good to see you, son."

"It's good to be here,"

"I see you already made your way to see the Reindeer."

"Yes, I had to see them." They both looked at each other and smiled. They knew how much Tony liked the Reindeer.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and it was time for his Dad to make his journey to deliver the presents.

"Come on, son. Help me out."

Tony smiled as he got dressed for the cold weather and made his way towards the sleigh. The last Reindeer was finally in place and it was time for them to take off. He smiled as the sleigh took off and when his Dad was done he yelled into the night air.

"Merry Christmas one and all."

The End


End file.
